Behind Her Mask
by Yuryu Ruasa
Summary: This is the story of Avery, aka Bast, a cat girl dancer at Noah's Arc Circus. As she goes through a series of events, she relizes what love's really like- Cold, Dark, and Unforgiving. DISCONTINUED.
1. Behind Her Mask, A Past

**I, Yuryu Ruasa, have returned to rewrite some fanfic chapters, such as chapter 5 and this prolouge. now I hope this gives a bit of back story to Avery and Asher. In reality, the duke and duchess had a childless marrage so I thought they would make perfect children. So onward with the new begining!**

* * *

><p>"Papa, who are we?" A black haired girl asked her father. A man and his wife glanced up from their paper work to stare at their only son and daughter. The pair where miracle babies, for the doctor had proclaimed Ernest's wife, Alexandrina baren. The where his soul successers.<p>

"Why, your Avery Alexandrina Cordelia and Asher Ernest Louis. Daughter and son of the Duke and Duchess Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. Why?" Their twins father replied.

"Because there was a man in our nursery asking us who we were. A man in white. He wanted to know if we were pure. Mama, what does pure mean?" Avery asked, looking at her mother with a curious gaze.

The duchess looked startled at the question. She let out a shakey breath before replying, "It means to be clean, as white as snow."  
>"Are you unclean, mama?" The little raven haired boy croaked out, his voice like sand paper, rasping against wood.<p>

"Both me and your mama have done things that may be considered unclean, but Heaven will still welcome us, I'm sure." The duke assured his son, ruffling the boy's ebony hair.

"We love you both very much, these past three years and nine months have been a blessing. God gave us you two, something we thought we could never gain. And yet, here you stand." Alexandrina said pulling the two toddlers towards her.

That night, two manisons burned down to cinders, and three children obtained.


	2. Behind Her Mask, A Gift

**We meet again... Thank God none of you want to kill me yet! **

**Anyways, you know the drill, I'm not Toboso and blah blah blah, but Asher/Fenrir, Avery/Bast, and most of the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>"LAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Joker called. "BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! WELCOME TA THE MOST SPECTACULAR SHOW ON EARTH, NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS!"<br>Avery smiled as she held Asher's hand as they watched Joker fail at juggling.  
>"Ta start us off, here's Jumbo the Fire-eater!" Joker called out as the crowd oooed and awed.<p>

Avery and Asher looked at Joker once he came out of the ring. He walked towards the twins as the act continued on.  
>"Hey you two! Ready for yu'r act?" Joker said to the two of them.<br>"Ready as we'll ever be." Avery replied in her clipped accent. Asher nodded in agreement since he was mute. Joker just chuckled, then ruffled Asher's black hair and stroked Avery's cheek.  
>"No matter what, the first show is always the best." Joker whispered, "So after Beast comes outta the 'ing, go on out!"<br>The twins nodded as Jumbo came off and Joker went back out.  
>When Joker asked for a volunteer, he chose a well dressed man. If Avery didn't know better she would have thought he was a noble. But the way he humbled himself, he was an upper class servant. But the one thing that had the whole tent shoked was when he went up to Betsy, a HUGE tiger, and started stroking her and holding her large paws. Avery let out a girly shriek when Betsy decided to take a bite out of the volunteer. Beast tried to hit Betsy with her whip, but the man stopped her. "If it's anyone's fault it is mine. Do not hit this beautiful creature." He said leaving the ring as soon as he was released. The twin's matching blue eyes looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. Never before had they seen Beast so shocked.<p>

"And now ladies and gentlemen, may I present our newest act, a dance between Bast and Fenrir!" Joker called out to the crowd. The crowd didn't know how to react to that, but when they caught sight of the twins, they clapped. The large ring would previde enough room for their dance but Avery couldn't help but figit under the crowds gazes. She was wearing an altered ballet costume, the bodysuit was a red and black piece of satin while her classic romantic tutu was made of many layers of black and silver tulle netting. Her stockings were white and her pointe shoes a dusty rose. Asher wore a black and silver outfit consisting of plain black slacks a white shirt, and a black over coat with silver details. In his jacket pocket was a sindle scarlett rose.

The music started playing and Avery took her place across from Asher. They began their erotic ballet dance, with a glissade devant for Avery and derriere for Asher. Their arabesques were strong, their assembles done with ease, their fouettes done with sharpness and Avery's grand jetes finished with grace. But the main part of their act was letting the audience see them dance as they shifted. The lights under the Big Top added a magical glow to their peformance, making the rond de jambe a terre more beautiful, as the twins swept their pointed toes in a circle before going into a pose on pointe.

Avery began to grow fangs, white cat ears and a tail, while Asher grew dark gray wolf ears and a tail, with fangs as well. These were their true forms. When they were born, they were considered abomanations, true demons. But here, they were just two others who were molded by the hardships of life.  
>The crowd oooed and awed at the performance. Their final move was a beautiful move created by the twins themselves. Avery sat on Asher's shoulder and wrapped her right leg around his neck while her left hung straight down his back while her hands where in the air. Asher was in a lunge and had his hands out in a take flight position. The crowd cheered and clapped as Avery swung down from her twin's shoulders. Avery and her brother bow and curtsied as the crowd rose from the benches wolf wistling and all. They walked out of the ring with large smiles and were greeted by Beast, Peter and Wendy, Jumbo and Snake.<p>

Never before had Avery felt happier than when her family was proud of her. Avery and Asher just couldn't stop smiling at each other, their baby blue eyes sparkling with relief and pure bliss. They would never give up their life of preforming for anything now. Not even if they were offered a place in the Queen's court.

* * *

><p><strong>So, once again please kill me slowly! I also wanted to tell ya that if you guys were curious, the music for the twins dance was Alanta by Bond. I thought it would fit the dance that I had in my mind<strong>

**Also, please review.**

**EDIT: I apologize for the original crappyness of this chapter. It was ten pm and on a friday or saturday night, that's usually the time I crash on the couch to watch Lord of the Rings and what not, so I was slightly out of sorts when I wrote the Prologue and first chapter. Once again, I'm so very sorry. **


	3. Behind Her Mask, A Doll

Avery was brushing her tail behind the big top when she heard Wendy ask, "Isn't that the lad from a'for?"  
>Avery glanced up at the tall dark haired man. It was indeed the man from before. She just nodded in reply to her elder sister. She gazed at him as Peter called out, "Well, the lad's a brave one." Avery giggled at Peter's comment before turning to Doll.<p>

They began discussing things like their costumes and how if Beast saw that man again, she'd be sure to kill him.

"Oh Doll, imagine what she would say if she heard he was gonna join the circus! Joker would probably have to restrain her to keep her from killing him!" Avery said through her laughter. Doll giggled as well before adding to the little prediction.  
>"And ta stop her; he'd do somethin' silly! Like fireworks from his cane!" Doll howled, as Avery laughed along with her.<p>

Then the two saw Beast tramping along the trail, with Joker pursuing her. Sis seemed real mad so, with out a doubt, Joker had offered the man a spot with them and he had accepted.

Avery and Doll shared a look before leaving for their tents. Asher was sitting on his bunk in his regular everyday clothes, consisting of a pair of long woolen pants, a cotton shirt and a thick tweed coat.  
>He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, his way of saying good job. Avery grinned back at him as she placed the borrowed curry comb on a crate by his bed.<p>

"So, you know that man that Betsy bit? The one in black?" Avery asked her brother.  
>Her brother nodded slowly, not knowing where she was going with this.<br>"Well, Doll and I think Joker offered him a spot with us. And that's got Beast just down right pissed."  
>When Avery swore, Asher lightly slapped her arm and shook his head. Avery knew that he was basically telling her that a lady never swore.<br>When she snorted at the action, Asher glared at her. She just rolled her eyes and walked towards her tent.

As Avery pushed aside the tent flap, she let out a heavy sigh. She pulled the bobbypins from her hair and her black hair tumbled down to her waist, framing her doll-like face. Heading towards a chair placed beside her bed, Avery gentley removed her ballet shoes, placing them on her bed so she would be able to put them away with the rest of her costume.

Avery stepped out of her tutu, carefully folding it before laying it beside the shoes. She then peeled off her velvet bodysuit, shivering when the crisp, cold winter air tickled her sweat covered body. She folded that as well.  
>Avery cleaned her body with a cloth that had been sitting in a basin of water on a crate. She then walked over to her navy blue trunk and opened it to rumage throught the costumes within it before grabing a cotton, lace trimmed night gown. Pulling the white gown over her head and buttoning up the high collar up, she grabbed her tutu and bobysuit before placing it in her trunk. Pulling a box out from under her bed, Avery placed the valueble ballet shoes in it before tucking it back under the bed.<p>

Avery scrubbed her face clean of make-up and paint that she had woren for the show. Using a hand mirror, Avery inspected her face to make sure that there was nothing left on her face. In the mirror, a black haired, porcelain skined, aqua eyed doll stared back at her with a wild look in those eyes. Avery smirked and placed the mirror on the crate. She then climbed into her large bed, blowing out the candles, and borrowing under the covers.

* * *

><p>Avery walked out of her tent the next morning wearing a wool dress and cavanas ballet shoes. She tied her braid back, noticing a crowd of people near the entrance of the circus. She walked up, squishing her way though the second tier members before her head ramed inbetween Joker's shoulder blades.<p>

"Oof!" Avery said as she stumbled back slightly. "Hey there Princess!" Joker said, putting his skeletal arm around her shoulders. "We were just gonna put this lad's skills to the test!"  
>Avery looked at the boy and man. The boy was probably around her age, maybe a centamitre or two shorter than her, with a big blue eye looking right at her. The other eye was covered by a bandage of sorts.<br>"Hello, I'm Finnian." the boy introduced himself.

She observed the boy carefully. He could be of some help in the second tier.

Avery gave Joker a nod of approvel.  
>"All righty! On ta the knife throwin'!" Joker said.<p>

"So, watch Bast and then let's see what you got!" Joker said, handing some knives to 'Finnian'.  
>'Finnian' then turned to Avery, waiting to see her throw.<br>Avery let out a sigh before hiking up her skirt to mid thigh, grabbing the knife from where it was holstered on her stocking covered legs.  
>Grabbing the blade of the knife, she threw it with deadly accuracy. She turned to see 'Finnian' glaring at her as she made a gesture for him to begin.<p>

As he threw the first knife, she heard Dagger and Joker whispering to each other, "I knew it." Finnian's first knife had started to fall short of the target."Thought he wouldn't-"  
>The two were cut off when his knife bounced up and hit the target, embeding itself beside Avery's knife.<br>'Something's off...' Avery thought, as she focused on his second throw. 'Something's hitting the hilt!'  
>Avery saw a pebble hitting the knife's hilt repeatily until the target was filled with all his knives.<br>"This good enough for you?" the boy asked Joker, whose mouth was hanging open.  
>"Joker, if you keep your mouth open, pigeons will nest in it." Avery said, snapping her fingers in front of his face,"Same for you Dagger." she added.<br>Both men jolted out of shock, looking at Finnian.  
>"Well, someone let me know how things turn out. I have to go strech." Avery said as she walked away from the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel couldn't figure out Bast, she was just so calm and collected, she reminded him of himself. There was something about her that her found suspicious, but intriging as well. Maybe he just had to get to know her...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet! Once again, I tried. I REALLY tried with this one! Please review. PLEASE!<strong>


	4. Behind Her Mask, Ray of Sunshine

**Hey guys, it's me again. I just wanted to thank my two reviewers OpenDoorLeia and Three Is My Lucky Number.  
>I'm trying to get over the thousand word count while updating as much as possible during march break. It's just that during break, I wanna get at least a chapter out a day. And usually with me, to write a chapter that long takes about a week for me. So please bear with me. FYI, Bast refers to herself as Avery cause that is the one thing she can remember from her childhood. So she and her brother refer to themselves with their REAL given names while everyone else refers to them with their stage names.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey brother." Avery said as she came up to Asher who was already in his left leg split. "I know I'm late. Joker held me up with this kid's 'entry exam'."<br>Avery slid down into her right splits as Joker came in with Finnian to do tightrope walking. Once again, pebbles repeatily hit him, keeping him centered on the rope. Avery sighed as she rose only to fall into the left splits.  
>"That boy's an odd one. Don't you agree, Asher?" She asked her brother. Her brother nodded as he watched the boy stagger towards the group.<br>Avery got up from when she had been on the ground, and began discussing what their next dance should be like.  
>"I think maybe we could a snippet from Swan Lake. Maybe the main theme where the prince is entranced by the white swans grace and beauty?" Avery suggested.<br>Asher mulled over it as Avery started to think about costume designs. If Asher approved, she would have to modify some of their costumes.  
>Asher shook is head, saying it would be perfect.<br>"Great! I'll go give the sheet music to the band!" Avery said energetically.

She ran towards the tent's entrance, once again smashing her head into Joker's back. "Damn it!" she growled after her was shaken out of her daze.  
>"Everyone, this is Black." Joker said to the second tier members. Avery peered around Joker's shoulder to see better.<br>"A pleasure to meet you." The tall man, now classified as Black, said.  
>"And this one's Smile!" Smile looked shocked as members whispered things such as "What a cute little boy." and "Come on Smile- smile!".<p>

Avery ran off, laughing at the boy's irked face.  
>She walked into her colourful tent, trying to remember where she had put the music sheets. Were they under her large red adorned bed or had Asher stored them in the trunk at the end of her bed? Avery sighed getting on her hands and knees before wriggling her way under her bed. There was her box filled with hair ordainments and another that protected her expensive ballet shoes. There was no box that was labeled: Music Sheets in Asher's neat handwriting.<br>Avery growled before squirming out of the confining space. Everything just ALWAYS had to be in the last place to look. Rising from the floor and whipping a bit of dust off her person.

Avery roughly opened her trunk and found the box sitting on the top of everything else in the navy blue box. She let out a cry of anguish before grabbing the box and throwing the lid shut.  
>Avery stormed out of the tent, not looking at anyone as tier members snickered at the 'Great Bast' who's appearance was more than slightly rumpled. Her black hair was sticking out of her braid, dirt smeared on her cheek and her dress still holding onto dust. It looked like she had decided to go brawl with a bear.<br>"Here's the flippin' papers, now go practice!" She hissed at the band members. They all scrambled as she glared at everyone of them.

"Cruel as ever, eh Bast?" came Dagger's extremely annoying voice from the entrance to the practice tent.

"Dagger, I'm going to give you ten seconds to run before I go physcomaniac on you." Avery grinded out.  
>"Okay, okay. Good kitty cat." Dagger said before darting off in any given direction.<p>

She sighed and went in the practice tent. There were millions of second tier members practicing with the many giant balls, tightrope walking and the trapez. Then the band was in their little corner, learning the music she'd given them. The noise of everyone was giving her a head ache. She walked over to a part of the tent that wasn't taken by second tier members.

Avery began going through the dance slowly, making corrections when needed. But she couldn't focus with the boy Smile looking at her the whole time. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you need something?" Avery asked in an irrataied voice. Smile stuttered before answering with an equally irrataied tone.

"What, is it wrong to watch you dance?" he sneered.

"Well it is when you do it creeply."

The boy looked like he was going to strangle her. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was that Asher had walked in and over to his twin sister.

"No, I'm fine Asher."  
>Asher made some more motions before glaring at her.<br>"No, I wasn't trying to pick a fight! He started it by staring at me!" Avery argued. But Asher wouldn't have any of it and he grabbed his sister's wrist. As he walked by Smile, he gave an apologetic grin before dragging Avery by her wrist to give her a long lecture of how she should be polite and how she needs to act more lady-like and not act like a savage beast all the time.

* * *

><p>Avery walked into her brother's purple drapped room. Asher sure knew how to decorate.<p>

His bed was purple just like the tent and the carpets covering the hard ground where purple with gold accents. It was the complete opposite of hers, which was covered in reds, black, and silver details. Her brother stood in front of her, making furious hand motions and expressions, telling her that she was a lady and she should be acting like one.

"FINE! I'll apologize to Smile next time I see him! Now if your done, can I please go to Doc's to get some pain stuff or something?" Avery asked her brother.  
>Asher nodded before pulling her into a hug.<br>"Okay, okay! I love you too!" Avery laughed out.

Asher gave her his trademark grin, releasing his sister and making a shooing motion with his hands.  
>Avery giggled before walking out of Asher's tent.<p>

"Hey Smile!" Avery called out to the boy who was standing with Doll.

The two of them turned around, both wondering who had called his name.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier today." She huffed out as she stood in front of Doll and Smile. Smile had a bewildered look on his face, and Doll was just plain grinning. She knew that Avery never apologized unless she ment it.

"It's okay, Bast." The boy stuttered out. He hadn't expected some one who was described as a cold, cruel ice queen by some second tier members to apologize to him and actually mean it.

"And I was wondering if we could be friends." Avery told him. Now even Doll was suprised. Avery never wanted any new friends. She was happy with the first tier members since they were her family. In Avery's eyes, family was all one needed.

"Sure. I'd like that." Smile replied, smirking at her. Avery returned it with a dazzling grin of her own.

"Great!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to end this chapter on a slightly happy note. So ya, Review! I beg of you, review!<strong>


	5. Behind Her Mask, Gaining A Friend

**I'm back, and have been attacked by the plot bunnies once again. After returning from Quebec City (16 hours there and back from my hometown) and being inspired by the old part of the city, I began furiously retyping this chapter. And so, I present to you, in it revised glory, chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Asher needed a game plan. Something that would make the two of them become closer than possible.<br>And he had just the thing.

"Hey Fenrir! Wha'cha doing?" Dagger said coming up behind the tall lanky boy. The knife thrower had just escaped with his life when he had implied that Avery loved Smile. The small girl had lunged at him, trying to strangle him.

Asher was seated on the hard ground outside the big top, thinking about anything that could give the two an indication of love.  
>Asher then wrote in the dirt: 'Do you think Smile and my sister could have something together?'<p>

"Ya, for sure!" Dagger replied smiling largely.  
>Asher smirked and continued scratching letters into the dirt.<p>

'Will you help me figure out a way to get them together?'

"Hell ya! T'is not every day I get ta play match maker!" Dagger laughed out. "Wha do Ye plan on doin?" Dagger asked after his laughter died down to a small guffaw.

Asher thought carefully before scratching into the dirt: 'What if I was SICK and Smile had to replace me in the act?'

"Good idea! I'll get him to work on his strength so he can lift yer sister for all of those up in the air moves." Dagger replied enthusiastically.

'And when he isn't with Black, Doll or Bast, I'll teach him some of the dance.' Asher wrote, then erasing what they had coversed about.  
>"Then let the teaching begin!" Dagger yelled dramatically.<p>

Dagger had Smile lifting sand bags and running laps around the big top. Asher was in a corner practicing the Swan Lake Suite as it was called. All he had to do basically was lift Avery a couple times and follow her around as if entranced by her beauty and grace.

"Okay Smile. Ye take a breather, then head over ta Fenrir for an intro ta ballet. Ye are his replacement if anything bad happens ta 'im." Dagger said smiling the whole time.

Asher observed Smile as the thin boy dragged his arse over to the brightly painted benches that served as a place for the audience to sit at. It was gonna be fun bending the boy to his will. When Asher was done with him, Smile would be a perfect match for his sister.

Let's visit Avery, shall we...  
>Avery looked up from the wash bin, potato and a scrubber in hand. Smile had been peeling potatoes beside her for the majority of an hour.<br>But Avery soon realized that the peels had more potato than the part they were planning to eat.  
>"Smile, be careful. Soon there won't be anymore potato to peel." Avery said absent mindedly.<br>"Huh?" Ciel grunted before realizing the tiny potato chip in his hand.  
>Avery chuckled before drying her hands on her dress. Taking the knife from his hand, she spared a glance at the small pile of potato chips.<br>"Don't worry, I made this mistake awhile ago." Avery assured him, hoping to relieve some embarrassment from the boy. "But, unfortunately there goes two pounds of potatoes..."  
>"Well, perhaps I could fry them for fish and chips." Black said, lifting the shredded remains of potato off the ground.<br>"Would you really?" Avery exclaimed.  
>Black just smiled in reply.<p>

"So, why do you help the second string? Your a member of the first tier so you don't have to work. I don't understand it." Smile said giving Avery a frustrated look.  
>"I was raised in a world where everything was handed to me on a silver platter. I was a bit of a brat then, and when I was sent here, I knew how to do nothing. I was useless. So now I jump at the chance to help out, make everyone else's load easier to carry." Avery said drearily. She hated to admit that she had been a snobbish noble girl, even if she was adopted. It just made the new string members wary of her.<br>"So, I guess I better get some food before the second string descends like dogs on it." she spoke, breaking the quiet silence.  
>"Oh, one more thing. Beware the showers." Avery told Smile, couldn't have an almost-friend getting sick due to a cold bath.<p>

"Hey big brother!" Avery said cheerily to her tall and lanky twin. Their size difference always made a good joke such as big brother and little sister. Asher heard the cheeriness in her voice and with a few motions asked if she had nearly killed Dagger again.  
>"No, haven't seen brother Dagger since this morning. And I don't hate him. We just have this love-love, love-hate relationship going on. You just don't get it."<br>Asher shook his head briefly before letting out a body shaking cough. When ever Avery was around, his coughs would seem to worsen. He'd probably had too many showers in the cold December air.  
>When Asher saw his sisters worried gaze, he gave her a pained smile and waved her away.<br>"Okay just make sure to see Doc if your cough gets worse!" Avery shouted as she ran.

Avery ran among the crates and empty caravans, laughing as tears streaked down her face. The wind bitterly slashed at her beared skin, adding a rosey glow to her cheeks and nose. She didn't stop until a cold, wet body slamed into her own; knocking her to the ground.

As Avery gazed at the gray sky, she felt the body slowly struggle to get up, their clothing dripping cold water onto her body; every drop made a shiver go down her spine. She finally began to focus on who was on top of her, all she could see was a single, dark saphire gazing steadly into her shocked ice blue ones.


	6. Important Authors Note

**I, Yuryu Ruasa, regret to say that this story is dicontinued for now. I have lost the feel for this story, and hopefully can return to it another time soon.  
>But for now I bid you, good bye!<strong>


	7. Behind Her Mask, I'm Sorry

Sorry to inform readers who may think this is an update but, this story is discontinued. I apologize but, I've lost interest in the fandom and do not wish to continue writing this fan fiction.


End file.
